Song Book
by crazy colored-pencils
Summary: Different songs for different couples.
1. Just A Dream

_**Nelly- Just A Dream**_

_**Summary: Po tells Tigress that he likes her.**_

_**Pairing: Tigress and Po**_

_**I don't own Kung Fu Panda because if I did then Po and Tigress and Crane and Viper would have been together at the end of KFP2 or KFP3 or in KFPLOA (Kung Fu Panda Legends Of Awesomeness). Okay I'm going to stop talking and get on with the story.**_

* * *

Night fall has fallen over the Valley Of Peace and everyone of the valley was closing up their shops, walking home, or sleeping. Just like our favorite warriors; the furious five. Crane was sleeping with his head in his wing. Viper was sleeping in a tight little circle. Mantis, well being a bug he's sleeps how he's wants. Monkey being balanced on his tail dreaming about his cookies. Tigress who was sleeping on her side with her back facing the door and the room across from her was the Dragon Warrior who was having a hard time falling asleep tonight.

"Why can't I fall asleep?" Po asked his self. Sighing the Dragon Warrior got up from his bed and walked to The Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom and sat under the tree.

"What is wrong with me?" the panda asked out loud. Lately he has been having a small crush on Tigress ever since the battle with Lord Shen, but he doesn't know if she liked him back (because Tigress doesn't tell anyone her feelings to anyone).

"Po?" a voice called out. The panda turned his head to see his crush standing their with sleepy eyes and her night outfit.

"Hey Tigress." he said as she started walking towards him and sat next to him.

"Are you okay, you sounded mad when you walked out your room."

"Yeah just needed to clear my head."

"Po, you know you can talk to me if you need anything right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I have this girl that I've liked since, well forever and I want to ask her out but I don't know how she feels about me. What should I do?"

"Well first you should think about what you like about her."

"I love the way she carries herself and speaks her mind. I love the way she takes up for her friends , the way she fights; everything about her is amazing." the tiger nodded but inside she was sad and crying. She liked Po and to hear him talk about liking another girl was like a knife going though her heart.

"So do I know her?"

"Well, she's like you in a lot of ways."

"Name a few."

"She hates girly things, she's very hardcore, has the same eyes as you." As the list goes on and on Tigress knows Po is talking about her and heart does backflips. He loves her and she loves him.

"Po?"

"Yeah?"

"What's her name?" The panda stop talking and just looked at her. Should I really tell her? Po knows Tigress has figured out it was her by now, because of two things. One Tigress was the only tiger in the whole valley and two she's not that slow.

"Her name is ummm…."

"Po…"

"Tigress that's her name." Po was waiting for a slap in the face or a kick in his giant belly but it never came.

"Ti are you ok-" Master Tigress smashed her lips on the panda's and wrapped her arms around his neck. The Dragon Warrior was shocked but melted into the kiss. His dream girl was kissing him. After awhile they pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"I love you Tigress."

"Po, I love you to-."

* * *

The giant panda shot up in sweat. It was just a dream.

* * *

_**"It was only just a dream."- Nelly**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed, inbox me or comment if you want a song.**_

_**Peace Out.**_


	2. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

**Lion King- Can You Feel The Love Tonight**

**Viper, Crane, Mantis, Monkey**

**Love x Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the songs, but I wish I did.**

* * *

Viper and Crane were out on date. Their third one this week. Their master and friends were happy for them, but Monkey and Mantis wanted their friend back, so they followed them. The two lovers were at the beach, so it made it hard for Monkey and Mantis hide.

"You know you could hang out with the guys; they miss you." Viper said.

"I know, maybe tomorrow." Then the bird and snake started kissing so to the primate and insect it was time to go. After that night, Crane and Viper had a date every two weeks and the guys were happy to have their friend back. Until Po and Tigress started dating.

* * *

"**Can you feel the love tonight."**

**-Lion King**


	3. Upendi

**Lion King 2- Upendi**

**Po x Tigress**

**Friendship, Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the songs, but I wish I did.**

* * *

"Hey Tigress, can I talk to you?" Po asked from outside of the master tiger's room. It was after sunset and the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five already train and ate; so now they have the rest of the night off. Monkey was in the kitchen baking more cookies, while Mantis was trying to steal one every time. Crane and Viper went to the valley and Master Shifu was at The Peach Tree Of Heavenly Wisdom.

"Come in." Tigress said. The panda entered the room and saw the feline sitting on her bed roll, reading a scroll. She looked beautiful; he always thought that even though she hated him forever. They became good friends after a while and they would talk sometimes about their childhood, it was nice.

"What is it?" She asked without looking up.

"Remember how you said that your favorite flower was Tiger Lily?" he asked. Tigress finally looked up from the scroll. He remembered that?

"Yeah, why?" Po didn't say anything but handed her the piece of paper and started smiling. The tiger took the paper and was shock. It was a drawing of her in a filled of Tiger Lilies. It was the first time anyone did anything like this for her.

"Thank you Po." Tigress said as she stood up and walked towards him.

"It's nothing really. It just took longer to get every detail in you." The Dragon Warrior was cut off when the Master of Tiger style kissed him, and he didn't mind.

* * *

"**In upendi,**

**Where the passion fruit grows sweet**

**And it's divine, that you'll lose your mind**

**As it sweeps you off your feet.**

**In upendi,**

**Without a worry or a care**

**It just takes two **

**To make it true**

**Your heart will lead you there."**

**-Lion King 2**


	4. Be Prepared

**Lion King- Be Prepared**

**Wolf Boss, Shen, Tai Lung**

**Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the songs, but I wish I did.**

* * *

The three villains awaited their turn as the Judge Angle viewed their case.

"Because you three almost killed innocent people and take over China, I'll send you to hell for a thousand years." A trap door under them opened up and dropped them into three sits in their new home. They saw Freddy and Jason and a few others.

"When I get out of here I'm going to get that fat panda and his little friends." Shen said.

"They should prepared for hell that we're about to give them." After a while the three came up with a plan to get back at Po, Crane, Monkey, Viper, Tigress, Shifu, and Mantis.

* * *

"**Be prepared."**

**-Lion King**


	5. Circle Of Life

**Lion King- Circle Of Life**

**Shifu x Tigress**

**Family**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the songs, but I wish I did.**

* * *

"Today's lesson is about the circle of life." Master Shifu told the ten year old tiger.

"What does life have to do with kung fu?" Tigress asked as the two walked to the Peach Tree Of Heavenly Wisdom.

"Tigress, how old do think this tree is?"

"A few days old, maybe."

"No. This is a thousand years old."

"Like Master Oogway?"

"Yes, when Master Oogway found kung fu he planted this tree and called it The Peach Tree Of Heavenly Wisdom."

**AFTER THE EVENTS OF ENTERING THR DRAGON**

Master Shifu sat next to what use to be the Peach Tree, when he heard his oldest student walk up behind him.

"Master Shifu? It was just the circle of life. It was born, it grew, and it died." Tigress said.

"I know."

* * *

"**Circle of life**

**And it moves us all**

**Though despair and hope **

**Though faith and love**

**Til we find our place on the path unwinding."**

**-Lion King**


	6. Hakuna Matata

**Lion King- Hakuna Matata**

**Furious Five, Po**

**Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the songs, but I wish I did.**

* * *

"What if we came with a motto?" Monkey asked. It was dinner time in the Jade Palace and everyone was eating Po's sixty-four noodles.

"Why do we need a motto?" Crane asked.

"Because it would sound cool."

"Well, all mottos have meanings. So what do you want your motto to mean?" Viper asked.

"No worries."

"Okay." For the next everyone started to thinking, eating, and throwing out ideas.

"What about Hakuna Matata?" Tigress said, wanting this to end. Monkey started smiling and running around.

"You know that's from The Lion King right Tigress?" Mantis asked.

"Yeah, but he shut up didn't he?"

* * *

"**It means no worries for the rest of your days**

**Hakuna Matata."**

**-Lion King**


	7. He Lives In You

**Lion King 2- He Lives You**

**Oogway x Shifu**

**Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the songs, but I wish I did.**

* * *

Shifu blinked not once, not twice, but three times. Oogway was gone. The thousand year old master left him with Furious Five and the fat panda. Before Oogway left he told the red panda to trust and believe in the panda. How was he suppose to trust and believe in the panda? Tai Lung was on his way to the Vally of Peace now. There was not enough time to transform the panda into the Dragon Warrior.

The wind around the red panda started to pick up and the pelts from the Peach Tree Of Heavenly Wisdom started to circle him.

"Trust and believe in him. I will be here with you" Oogway said.

* * *

"**He lives in you**

**He lives in me."**

**-Lion King 2**


	8. I Can't Wait To Be King

**Lion King- I Can't Wait To Be King**

**Tai Lung**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the songs, but I wish I did.**

* * *

Train, eat, sleep and do it all over again this has been happened ever since Shifu told him about a title called "Dragon Warrior." Tai Lung studied all one thousand and was trying get the last technique right before showing his masters.

"Master Shifu, Master Oogway. I finished the last technique of the thousand scroll; may I should you the technique?"

"Please go on." the feline started to show his two masters the thousand scroll. Oogway knew was darkest in Tai Lung's heart and even told Shifu, but he just told the thousand year old master to claim down.

"Very good Tai Lung." the masters clapped and the feline smiled. The title Dragon Warrior and Dragon Scroll was almost his.

* * *

"**Oh, I just can't to be king."**

**-Ling King**


	9. Love Will Find A Way

**Lion King 2- Love Will Find A Way**

**Tai Lung x Tigress**

**Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the songs, but I wish I did.**

* * *

He ran, on all fours, trying to get her before the sun comes up. Living in the mountains made the trip to visit each other very hard, because one the mountains was so far and two trying not to get caught by someone. Just a few more steps and then to her room. He told his self.

This has been going on for a year now and she loves it, but not telling anyone, mainly Master Shifu was the fun part. Sometimes she would visit him or-like tonight- he would come to her.

"Tigress." he said.

"Tai Lung." the master said as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him. Tai Lung smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, before they started walking backwards over to her bedroll.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"What was my answer last time?"

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"The gong is about to go off." Tigress said.

"I don't care." Tai Lung said as he pulled her closer.

"You will when he kills you." the tiger said while laughing. After a while the two got dressed and walked over to the window where he would leave her again.

"Until next time." he said while he kissed her.

"I'll come visit you." she said.

* * *

"**Love will find a way**

**Any where we go**

**We're home**

**If we are there together"**

**-Lion King 2**


	10. My Lullaby

**Lion King 2- My Lullaby**

**Shen x Wolf Boss**

**Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the songs, but I wish I did.**

* * *

"My plan will finally come together." a ten year old peacock said.

"Shen, go make sure that the wolves are in bed." his father said. She just shook his head, before going to check on the wolves. Sometimes his parents would be mean to the wolves for no reason, they protect them.

"Wolfy." the prince called out. The leader of the pack came to view, he much older then the young peacock by about five years.

"Yes Prince Shen?" he asked. Wolf Boss really did like Shen, unlike his parents.

"Let's play." Shen said as he threw the ball and all of the wolves went to go get it. This went on for a few more hours before they got tired.

"Don't worry my wolves. The palace will soon be mine and you can help me take of the city."

* * *

"**Payback time is nearing**

**And then our flag will fly**

**Against a blood-res sky**

**That's my lullaby."**

**-Lion King 2**


	11. We Are One

**Lion King 2- We Are One**

**Shifu x Tigress**

**Family**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the songs, but I wish I did.**

* * *

"Master Shifu?" a young Tigress asked.

"Yes Tigress?"

"Master Oogway's lesson today was on being family, but I don't know how a family works. So can you please teach me?" the seven year old asked. Shifu just nodded and lead her to the Bamboo Forest.

"Tigress, what is this?"

"A tree."

"And how does it grow?"

"In the ground."

"And what's in the ground that helps the tree grow?"

Tigress thought about it for a moment before looking at him for the answer.

"Soil Tigress. The roots of a tree use the soil in the ground to help the tree grow. The roots, soil, and tree are one."

* * *

"**We are one**

**You and I **

**We are like the earth and sky**

**One family under the sun."**

**-Lion King 2**


End file.
